Sara Palski
Sara Jennifer Palski is the main character and protagonist of Shark Night 3D. She was portrayed by Sara Paxton. Shark Night 3D First apperance Sara first appears when she is at the school's gym working out. When she notices she is late. She leaves to go get ready to go to her family's lake house with her friends near the Louisiana bayou on the lake protrachian causeway for spring break. Meanwhile Sara's friend Maya calls their other friend Beth and asks her if she's ready, Beth who is at a tattoo parlor getting a new piece says yes. While Gordon and Nick (who has a crush on Sara) are in the backseat of Sara's SUV she asks them if there's room for one more, they say yes thinking she will ride along with them but she calls her dog Sherman to ride in the back with them instead. The seven friends (Sara,Nick,Malik,Maya,Beth,Gordon,and Blake) get into Sara's SUV and drive towards their destination. After what seems a day of driving, the group wind up at a local bait shop/convenience store. Sara warns the group there is no hard line and cell phones won't work at the house that they should make their calls now. Sara and Beth go into the bathroom. Beth mentions how cute Nick is and this would be a perfect time to "take his innocence". Sara scoffs at that, and mentions she thought Beth was after Blake. Beth denies it saying he sprays tans everywhere, including his genitals. When they had sex she had tanning marks all down over her body. It's clear that Beth knows Nick likes Sara and she is teasing her about it. Outside Malik and Maya have an altercation with Dennis and Red and when Sara comes out she recognizes Dennis as her ex boyfriend from years ago. Sara and Dennis have an awkward reunion with Sara saying it was nice to see him again. The group get back into the SUV. They head to the docks on Sara's boat (the house is on a island). Nick unsuccessfully tries to talk to Sara and soon they see a police boat behind them. The group is worried, but Sara guns the engine and drives to the house. Sheriff Sabin comes up and Sara remarks he lost again (they use to race their boats). Sabin notes she hasn't been up here in three years. Sabin tells her he'll be up tomorrow and for the kids to have fun and be safe. The group soon arrives at Sara's family's lake house and proceed to make themselves at home. First Shark Attack Later while Sara is sunbathing, Nick, Maya, Blake, and Malik takes Sara's boat out to go do some wake boarding. Soon Malik is attacked by a shark and is knocked off his board. He remerges from the water approaching a sunbathing Sara who immeditately becomes shocked at seeing that he is missing an arm. Afterwards he collapses to the ground. Nick, Blake, and Maya return to the house in shock as Sara calls Gordon and Beth for help. Blake thinks Nick ran Malik over, but Nick denies it. Sara runs back to her house to find a first aid kit and they quickly put Malik's bad arm in a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. Nick runs and jumps into the water to go find Malik's arm (the idea being, him being a pre-med, he would know that a limb has a limited amount of time before it cannot be reattached). Getting out of the water, he notices a shark chasing him but he manages to escape after Sara rescues him. The gang is severely freaked out about sharks in the water, but they have bigger problems. Malik is bleeding out and Nick decides to take the boat with Sara navigating. Malik will be with them and his arm is in a cooler. They have two hours before the arm is useless to him. Maya goes with them swearing she will not leave Malik who is her fiancé. Second Shark Attack As Maya holds the bleeding Malik in her arms the group doesn't realize he is dripping his blood into the water through the drainer, which attracts the attention of another shark. The shark attacks the boat as it turns and Maya is thrown overboard. She calls for help as Nick tells her to swim and throw's her a floatation ring just as he sees the shark approaching her. Sara guns the engine to try and outrun it but it is no use. Maya is soon grabbed by the shark and is devoured as she disappears under the water. Having no choice Sara continues steering, only for the shark to keep attacking the boat which causes the throttle to stick and the steering go bad. Sara loses control of the boat and she and Nick grab Malik and the cooler and jump off, just as the boat crashes into the pier nearby at Sara's home and explodes. Nick later finds Sara outside her porch, as they take a walk on the docks, Nick asks her why she hasn't came back home in three years. Sara reveals she used to date Dennis when she was 18. But he was never going to leave town and she was going to college so she broke up with him. A few days before she left, they went diving. Her tanks malfunctioned and when signaling for help, he ignored her. She somehow got to the surface and turned on the boat. He was right by the propeller when it started. She was the one that slashed his face, by accident. She took him to the hospital and that was the last time she was in town until this weekend. Nick tries to tell her everything will be okay but Sara says she wishes she could believe him. Gordon and Beth are soon killed and devoured next after Dennis and Red feed them to sharks (mako shark for Gordon and cookie cutters for Beth). After Malik kills a shark he, Blake, Nick, and Sara look at the shark and wonder what is going on. Nick notices a camera on the dead shark's body and realizes to his horror that someone put the sharks in the lake. Malik is getting worse due to the second attack and Blake says they need to get him help. Using a wave runner, he plans to take Malik across the river. Soon Blake and Malik are both killed and devoured next. Sherrif Sabin soon comes to the house, and is apprised by the situation. He feeds Nick and Sara his special soup to calm them while he calls for help and tells Nick and Sara everything will be fine. The Truth Sara soon finds her dog Sherman unconscious after he finds the spilled chicken soup which Nick knocked over on the floor and he proceed to lick at it and immediately passed out. Nick soon passes out as well from the soup he ate and is put to bed when he's later abducted. Sabin's radio cackles and Red, tells him they killed Beth. Sara having overheard this realizes all of her friends are dead and that Sheriff Sabin is working with them. She pulls a knife and sneaks up behind to stab him but is disarmed by Dennis. She tries to run but is hit with a tranquilizer dart and falls to the floor knocked out. The Final Confrontation The next morning Dennis and Red place Sara in a shark cage ready to feed her to another shark. Sara tries to plead with Dennis but he is not willing to listen angry that she slashed his face, but she reiterates it was an accident. She was so traumatized by this she hasn't been able to be close to another guy in years. She came home in part to make right with him, to apologize for what went wrong. Sara tells him she did love him and they seem to have a moment where he will reconsider. However, she was using it as a distraction to grab his gun. Unfortunately, Sara's inexperience with guns allows Dennis to grab it back from her. Dennis tells Red to release an eight foot great white shark into the water. When Sara asks where Nick is, Dennis tells her that Sabin is dealing with him. Red reveals he has Sherman and when Dennis says he can't keep him, Red throws him overboard. They also lower Sara in the water, Nick soon subdues Sabin and feeds him to the tiger sharks and swims to Dennis's boat to rescue Sara. After Sara had been halfway submerged in the water, Dennis throws a bucket of blood at her to attract the shark. Red calls for help as Nick arrives holding him hostage with his own gun. Nick tells him to pull Sara up while Red pleads for help. Dennis pretends to comply but instead grabs a knife and accidentally kills Red. Nick and Dennis scuffle and Nick kicks him off the boat. Nick tries to pull the cage up but Dennis grabs onto it and detaches it forcing Nick to dive into the water. Final Shark Attack In the water, Sara begins losing consciousness from lack of air so Nick kisses her for oxygen. Dennis attacks and the three scuffle. Sara grabs his head and bangs it into the cage, drawing blood. Dennis gets his clothing stuck on the cage as the Great white shark gets closer. So Dennis turns around. He horrifyingly looks at Sara and tries to apologize to her for what he'd done, but she flips him off (as she does this she mouths "f**ck you") and feeds him to the shark. He gasps in horror as the shark then kills him and devours his head, decapitating him as well making him the last person to die. As the shark breaks through the cage and attempts to eat Sara, Nick saves her quickly by shooting the shark with Red's stun gun killing it. He then frees Sara and Nick and Sherman swim Sara towards the boat. Nick soon after pulling Sara up realizes that Sara is not breathing and uses CPR to revive her. She thanks him for saving her and kisses him as he kisses her back and agrees. As the camera pulls back from a distance in the lake and the films ends, a great white shark jumps towards the camera signifying that sharks are still in the lake right before the credits roll. Trivia *Sara is described in the script as "a gorgeous brunette... emotionless face staring straight ahead -- focused green eyes... This is SARA PALSKI (21)." * After the movie is over, Sara, Nick and Sherman attend Beth's funeral. Many of Beth's family members also attend there because they're lucky ones Beth did not get swallowed whole, but just bitten and ripped apart. Gallery PHpZ8NAKyOuLtx 1 l.jpg 81255 gal.jpg Shark-night-246.jpg Sara and Beth in their Bikinis.jpg 20119 35.jpg Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love